1. Field
The present specification relates to a non-contact wireless communication apparatus, method of waveform-shaping an envelope curve, and mobile electronic device having improved reception precision of transmission data (received data from the reader/writer apparatus) transmitted from the reader/writer apparatus when wireless communication with a reader/writer apparatus is performed on the basis of an ASK-modulation method (ASK: Amplitude Shift Keying).
2. Description of the Related Art
In these days, there is widespread knowledge of mobile devices including a non-contact wireless communication apparatus performing radio communication with a reader/writer apparatus on the basis of an ASK modulation method (ASK: Amplitude shift keying).
The applicant of the present application has conducted a technical survey on techniques for improving communication precision with a reader/writer apparatus as related arts relating to the present application. As a result, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 2006-31508 and 2004-153463 have disclosed such techniques individually.
Here, mobile devices of nowadays include electronic circuit boards and a battery having a metal case, and are formed using a lot of metals. For example, metal parts are frequently used for cases of mobile devices, etc. When radio communication is performed between such a mobile device and a reader/writer apparatus, a reception error sometimes occurs by the influence of metals at the time of receiving data from the reader/writer apparatus.